This invention relates to a controller embedded in a device (an “embedded controller”) that retrieves data from a remote server for a specific instance of the device.
A device may contain an embedded controller, such as a microprocessor, to monitor and control its operation. Any type of device may have an embedded controller, including, but not limited to, home appliances, such as washing machines, dishwashers, and televisions, and manufacturing equipment, such as robotics, conveyors and motors.
Embedded controllers, also referred to as “embedded devices”, are often connected to an internal network, such as a local area network (LAN), with an interface to the Internet. Other devices on the internal network may communicate with the embedded controllers over the internal network. However, the embedded controllers are not generally addressable from the Internet.